GameFAQs PS2 Board Top 100 Games
The Top 100 Playstation 2 Games of All Time as determined by submissions on the GameFAQs PS2 board. Maintained by jls403 GameFAQs' thread with current list. Snapshot from 2010-12-27 * 1. Final Fantasy X - 1169 (35) * 2. Metal Gear Solid 3 - 1154 (39) * 3. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty/Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - 920 (19) * 4. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - 687 (19) * 5. Resident Evil 4 - 663 (19) * 6. Shadow of the Colossus - 616 (12) * 7. Final Fantasy XII - 560 (12) * 8. God of War - 444 (8) * 9. Kingdom Hearts II - 427 (6) * 10. Okami - 417 (7) * 11. Kingdom Hearts - 411 (7) * 12. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES - 346 (7) * 13. Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra - 338 (15) * 14. Devil May Cry - 329 (6) * 15. Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening/Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition - 323 (8) * 16. Grand Theft Auto III - 321 (10) * 17. Shadow Hearts: Covenant - 320 (11) * 18. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - 318 (3) * 19. God of War II - 284 (3) * 20. Guitar Hero II - 257 * 21. Silent Hill 2 - 238 (3) * 22. Shadow Hearts - 235 (5) * 23. ICO - 225 (9) * 23. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - 225 (4) * 25. Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne - 223 (9) * 26. Gran Turismo 4 - 196 (2) * 27. Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner - 194 (2) * 28. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal - 155 (3) * 29. Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King - 150 (1) * 30. Suikoden V - 149 (1) * 31. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - 147 (2) * 32. Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - 146 (2) * 33. Burnout 3: Takedown - 127 (2) * 34. Katamari Damacy - 122 * 35. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - 119 (3) * 36. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy - 118 (1) * 37. Guitar Hero - 112 * 38. Bully - 109 (1) * 39. Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution/Virtua Fighter 4 - 107 (2) * 40. Ratchet & Clank - 105 (2) * 41. Persona 4 - 104 (5) * 42. Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - 98 * 43. Tales of the Abyss - 96 * 43. Tekken 5 - 94 (2) * 45. Final Fantasy X-2 - 91 * 45. Suikoden III - 91 (1) * 47. Dark Cloud 2 - 90 (2) * 48. Dynasty Warriors 5 - 89 (1) * 49. Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - 88 (2) * 50. Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec - 78 * 51. Fatal Frame - 76 * 52. We Love Katamari - 75 (1) * 53. Twisted Metal: Black - 70 (1) * 54. Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - 67 * 55. Silent Hill 3 - 66 * 56. Psychonauts - 65 (3) * 57. Soul Calibur III - 63 * 58. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - 61 * 59. Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - 59 (1) * 60. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock - 56 (1) * 60. Jak 3 - 56 * 62. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose - 55 * 63. Jak II - 54 * 64. TimeSplitters: Future Perfect - 53 (1) * 65. Zone of the Enders - 52 * 66. God Hand - 48 * 67. Mercenaries - 47 (1) * 67. SSX 3 - 47 * 69. Beyond Good & Evil - 46 * 69. Soul Calibur II - 46 * 69. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - 46 (1) * 72. Dark Cloud - 45 (1) * 72. Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - 45 (1) * 74. Burnout Revenge - 44 * 74. TimeSplitters 2 - 44 * 76. .hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth - 43 * 77. Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter - 41 * 77. Rogue Galaxy - 41 (1) * 79. Need for Speed Most Wanted - 39 * 79. SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs - 39 (2) * 81. Star Wars: Battlefront II - 38 * 82. .hack//G.U. vol. 2//Reminisce - 37 (2) * 82. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - 37 * 82. Madden NFL 07 - 37 * 82. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - 37 (1) * 82. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus - 37 * 82. Tekken Tag Tournament - 37 * 88. Onimusha: Warlords - 36 * 89. Manhunt - 34 (1) * 89. Medal of Honor Frontline - 34 (1) * 91. Call of Duty 3 - 32 (1) * 91. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - 32 (1) * 91. Killzone - 32 (1) * 94. MVP Baseball 2005 - 31 * 94. Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - 31 * 96. .hack//G.U. vol. 3//Redemption - 30 * 96. Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies - 30 * 96. Black - 30 (1) * 96. DDRMAX: Dance Dance Revolution - 30 * 100. Indigo Prophecy - 29